Into the woods
by Sinistrosa
Summary: L'ancien Serpentard va sauver la lionne d'une embuscade de rafleurs dans la forêt, après une course effrénée contre la mort. Celle-ci va alors devoir "supporter" son ennemi de toujours, en fuite contre la partie la plus sombre de son âme...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, héhéhé. Bon, voilà, je vous présente mon premier OS Drago/Hermione (fan de ce couple mythique, jusqu'à la fin des temps...), qui est en même temps mon premier écrit sur ce site ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, évidemment, puisque ce sont vos critiques (bonnes où mauvaises, d'ailleurs...) qui m'aide à construire mon écriture et mes histoires (dieu qu'elles sont novices !).**

**Et ne m'en voulez pas, mais je ne sais pas encore très bien comment ce site fonctionne... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes (où non) sorciers... **

_**Louve.**_

_First day : la traque _

La sorcière courait à en perdre haleine. Courait pour sa propre survie, mais aussi celle des siens : Harry et Ron, qui se trouvait devant elle.

Courir. Courir pour fuir, courir pour vivre. Courir pour vaincre.

Elle trébuchait, se relevait, hurlait quand une branche lui fouettait le visage jusqu'à lui laissait des estafilades sanglantes. Mais peu lui importait la douleur, tant que ses jambes continuait de suivre le mouvement rapide et instinctif de la vie. Hermione Granger le savait : tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir alors, elle courait.

Elle entendit un cri plaintif venant de Ron, et stoppa sa folle course contre la mort. Son corps chuta en avant, mais elle se releva. Elle prit le temps de respirer en inspirant l'air, en avalant sa salive qui avait le goût acide du métal, et se retourna si vite que ses os résonnèrent dans un craquement sinistre. Ses jambes galopèrent vers le cri qu'elle avait entendue, avant de trouver un endroit de la forêt absolument vide : sans vies, sans corps, sans ses amis ni même raffleurs qui se trouvait être à leur poursuite.

Elle entendit des hurlements qui provenait de la voix de ses amis : « Hermione ! Où es-tu ? » « Hermione sauves-toi ! » Et c'est à ce moment-ci, et seulement celui-ci que Scrabior décida d'apparaître derrière l'arbre qui lui servait de cachette.

\- Comme tes amis sont imprudents, ma douce... Mais comme ton cœur est bon.

La jeune femme retenu sa respiration et comprit enfin : personne ne se trouvait ici, personne sauf elle et les rafleurs qui apparurent tous au même moment. Elle se trouvait alors prit au piège, face à une illusion qui ne l'a fit que courir dans la gueule de la mort elle-même.

\- Tu aurais dû écouter tes chers amis, Hermione Granger... car ta générosité te coûtera la vie... Le raffleur sourit de toutes dents pourries, ce qui terrifia la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Raflez-là.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne vu les râfleurs rentrer en chasse, elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui agripper les épaules et tout devint imprécis : des râles ainsi que des paysages flou se dessinait dans le tourbillon qui l'emportait. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le sol frappa avec ardeur son corps endolori.

Elle venait de transplané.

Elle suffoquait maintenant, allongé sur le dos, ses mains qu'elle levait au dessus d'elle, pleines de sang. Ayant du mal à calmer sa respiration, la jeune femme réussit à se mettre assise.

Mais que venait-il d'arriver ? Et surtout, par quel miracle avait-elle transplané alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la force seule ?

Cependant, le silence pesant de cette sombre forêt ne lui offrait aucunes réponses. Les lieux étaient visiblement désert, et la jeune femme sentait la panique paralyser chacun de ses membres.

\- Ron, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, si c'est une blague, c'est de très mauvais goût..

\- Crois-moi, j'aimerai que ça en soit une.

Hermione hurla à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Drago Malefoy, revenu lui même du royaume des morts se tenait devant elle.

Sombre. Impassible. Bouleversant.

Elle tenta de se relever en courant, mais le sorcier fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Levicorpus !

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement espèce d'infâme...

\- Tu ferais mieux de la boucler, où de me remercier.

\- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !

\- Bien, l'entendit-elle murmurer. Il leva le sort et la sorcière s'écrasa une nouvelle fois au sol, avec violence, ce qui lui arracha quelques murmures plaintifs.

Alors que le jeune homme tournait les talons pour disparaître comme il était arrivé, la jeune lionne hurla un « Merci » auquel Malefoy resta interdit. Immobile, mais dos à elle, il serra les mâchoires et fit volte face avec lenteur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Granger, dit-il dans un sourire faux. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras...

\- Non ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau, ce qui valu un soupir agacé du Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, lui rappelant qu'il venait déjà de lui sauver la vie.

\- Je ne peux plus bouger. Je crois que... Je crois que j'ai une côte fêlée...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme rentre dans une colère noire, où qu'il se moque, Drago se retourna et s'approcha à pas feutrés d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda faire, craintive, mais dont la reconnaissance transpirait chaque parcelle de son être.

Le jeune homme se baissa à la hauteur d'Hermione, et passa ses bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos il était d'une douceur infinie. La puissance de ses bras la rassurait énormément, et c'était comme-ci, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité depuis longtemps. Cependant, ce geste arracha un hurlement de douleur à la jeune femme. Elle s'accrocha aux vêtements sombres du serpent, souriante malgré la douleur et perdit connaissance dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir..._

_Me voici avec la suite de mon petit (tout est relatif..) OS ! Donc pour répondre aux questions, ou aux commentaires qui me disait qu'il aurait fallu une suite... Là voilà, il fallait juste que je comprenne comment marche ce fichu site, qui garde toujours un milliards d'énigmes non résolues..._

_Bref ; j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je poste dès à présent la suite de l'OS, qui est coupé en plusieurs "séquences" (je ne dirai pas chapitre, puisque ce n'est pas une fiction), sinon, il serait beaucoup (mais alors vraiment beaucoup) trop long._

_En attendant, c'est une dramione, mais elle n'avancera pas super vite non plus, la passion qui en découle se construit au FUR ET À MESURE des "séquences" ou "fragments" de la nouvelle._

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Je suis désolé si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait (don't blame me svp...)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Louve.**

La lionne se réveilla dans une enveloppe de couverture et de vêtements qui n'était pas à elle ; humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle eu un sursaut de terreur lorsqu'elle la reconnue : l'odeur en question n'était autre que celle de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Elle voulut se lever précipitamment, mais elle sentait que son corps lui refusait cette requête. En levant les couvertures et le seul vêtement qu'elle portait -qui n'était autre qu'un pull noir de Drago-, elle découvrit un énorme bandage qui allait du dessous de sa poitrine au bas de son ventre.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « si ce n'est pas moi qui a fait ça, il ne reste qu'une personne. » Dégoûtée, même écœurée que le serpent aie pu voir son corps abîmé par la guerre, elle se leva avec précaution pour aller à sa rencontre.

Elle se trouvait dans une tente du même type que celle du trio, sûrement elle aussi protégée par un sortilège de dissimulation. L'espace était vaste et parfaitement rangé, mais elle comprit vite que ce lieu n'accueillait qu'une seule personne, et sa seule question fut « pourquoi ? »

Elle le trouva assit devant le feu, contemplant les flammes de ses iris aciers, le poing contre ses lèvres -signe qu'il réfléchissait-. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées, et la jeune lionne put l'observer plus aisément pendant quelques secondes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ternes, et tombé devant ses yeux vide de vie, ce qui lui donnait un aspect sauvage mais presque étudié. Une longue cicatrice encore rougie lui barrait le côté droit du visage, touchant presque son œil. Ses mains paraissaient elles aussi endommagées : ses phalanges rougies contrastait avec la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau. Cependant, ses mains restaient belles et puissantes. Comme son entière personne, remarqua-t-elle. Même si Drago semblait avoir souffert, il restait quelqu'un de très séduisant, aux allures mystérieuses et dangereuses.

Hermione eut un raclement de gorge, comme pour se rappeler les pensées horrifiantes qu'elle venait d'avoir, ce qui permit au blond de sortir de sa torpeur et de l'apercevoir. Il tourna le regard vers elle, tout en calant son dos dans le fond du fauteuil. « Salut », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler. Hermione en resta interdite.

« - Salut ? Elle se planta face à lui et fit face à des prunelles pleines de points d 'interrogations. Salut ?! Répéta-t-elle. Malefoy où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que..

\- À quelle question veux-tu que je réponde en premier ? Dit-il de sa voix froide, mais sarcastique.

\- Arrête de jouer à ce jeu immature et qui n'amuse que toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi je suis avec toi ? Et...

\- Tu as faillit te faire tuer par des rafleurs, dit-il en la coupant, et tu étais seule. Tes deux idiots de copains avaient transplanés en te croyant déjà partie. Je passais par là, vois-tu, et...

\- Tu passais par là ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais, signifiant qu'elle suspectait ses paroles.

\- Exactement Granger, et si tu avais l'obligeance d'arrêter de me couper lorsque je te donnes des explications que tu as toi même exigé, tu me serais d'une grande aide. Hermione garda le silence, face aux paroles du Serpentard qui tranchait l'air comme un poignard. Je me suis jeté sur toi, parce que vois la réalité en face : tu allais mourir. J'ai transplané au premier endroit que j'ai pensé, c'est à dire dans une forêt non lointaine de l'autre. »

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques secondes, réalisant.

« - Alors tu m'as... sauvé la vie ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit-il impassiblement. »

Le silence et la gêne s'empara d'Hermione, avant que celle-ci bredouille un « merci » presque inaudible. Elle remercia le blond intérieurement de ne pas rétorquer, et d'accueillir ses remerciements d'un hochement de tête.

Oui mais voilà : les questions elles, ne demeureraient pas muettes et inaudibles. Hermione Granger ne garderait pas pour elle ses doutes qui lui indiquait que cette histoire était complètement ahurissante. Depuis quand, lorsque la situation se présentait, Drago Malefoy venait la sauver des griffes de la mort elle-même ? Depuis quand pouvait-il non seulement compatir, mais laisser tomber son profond égoïsme ? Et depuis quand, réellement, Drago Malefoy venait-il en aide aux Sang-de-Bourbes ?

Elle restait silencieuse.

Soudainement, elle vit que le regard de Drago descendit sur ses jambes nues. Son sang arrêta sa course jusqu'à son cœur et se glaça instantanément. Paradoxalement, une bouffée de chaleur lui enveloppait le visage. Se retrouvait-elle à moitié dénudée devant le regard froid du Serpentard ?

« - Couvres-moi ça, cracha-t-il en lançant une couverture. »

Hermione vexée, couvrit ses jambes de la couverture que Drago lui avait gentillement jeté au visage. Elle essaya de cacher son regard au Prince des serpents, indiquant que le ton écœuré qu'il avait prit en regardant ses jambes l'avait blessé. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus aussi regardable qu'avant, et même si elle s'en souciait peu, le changement de son corps face à la guerre la faisait tout de même souffrir. Amaigrie, présentant de nombreuses cicatrices aux longueurs variantes, affaiblie.

Drago n'en resta pas moins aveugle, et se mordit la langue face à cette fierté qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas à s'abaisser à des excuses pour l'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus détesté à Poudlard, si ? Même si les jambes de la jeune femme n'était pas un supplice à regarder.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon ventre, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Hermione se maudissait de poser des questions si futiles, alors que des centaines d'autres percutaient son crâne avec violence : comment ? pourquoi ? pour qui ? Dans quel intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Seul, en plus de ça ? Que cherches-tu à fuir ?

« - Ce que j'ai pu.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me répondre avec plus de syllabes que nécessaire ? Histoire que je comprennes ! D'ailleurs, Malefoy, qui t'as donné le droit de me déshabiller ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu... commençait-elle d'un ton qui dissimulait peu le dégoût.

\- Ne crois pas que ce que j'ai vu m'a plu, sainte Granger. Mais il fallait te soigner, sinon mes efforts pour te sauver là-bas n'aurait servit à rien si tu mourrais ici. »

Puis il se leva, n'attendant pas la réponse de la Gryffondor, qui ne venait pas, de toute évidence. Malefoy bouillonnait de rage et recrachait sa colère contre elle, n'acceptant pas que le corps de la jeune femme lui fasse autant d'effet. La seule solution possible était le fait que, voilà bien une dizaine de mois que Drago n'avait pas connu la chaleur d'un corps féminin, et cela lui avait manqué. Et Granger, restait une femme, c'était indéniable. Une femme maintenant, et malgré son corps qui avait vécu et voyagé avec elle, il était là. Et il était bourré du charme de la Gryffondor. Et il s'en voulait au delà du possible de ne serait-ce que penser la désirer.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, extrêmement blessée et tomba à genoux devant le feu. Elle essuya une larme rageusement avec la manche du pull de Drago. L'odeur de celui-ci l'enivrait, et ce serait mentir si elle disait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Cette alcôve mystérieuse et sauvage lui rappelait le personnage qu'était Malefoy : blessant et dur. Le même, envers et contre tout.

Few days later.

La cohabitation pour les jours à venir s'avéra complexe. Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard ne se regardait et parlait que très peu. Hermione n'osait contrarié l'homme sombre qui partageait la tente avec elle, car même si il avait été clément de la sauver, il pouvait aussi se montrer cruel. Même si le serpent ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, sa compagnie la rassurait : maintenant seule, ne sachant comment retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, elle attendait ici que le blond lui révèle enfin le pourquoi du comment. Et comme celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas expulsé de l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle profitait de son aimable hospitalité..

Elle avait pourtant décelé dans le silence du Serpentard, une certaine maturité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : celui-ci s'abstenait de tout commentaire puérile, même quand des situations en or se présentaient à lui. Et là était la réelle différence entre le Drago de Poudlard qu'elle avait toujours connu, et ce Drago, seul, mais changé. Pourtant, des centaines de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne, mais elle préférait garder la frustration de ne pas avoir de réponses pour elle.

Hermione se trouvait devant le feu, tentant de se réchauffer les mains, seule, le pull de Drago sur elle. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté. Celui-ci s'étant absenté, sans donner plus d'informations que ça à la jeune femme. Cependant, elle entendit des craquements de branche aux alentours, et terrifié, elle se releva, baguette à la main. La panique grandissait à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Son corps tremblait, et même elle ne s'en était pas aperçu. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, ne trouvant plus l'air nécessaire à ses poumons tellement la panique l'habitait.

Lorsque le voile de la tante s'ouvrit, la jeune femme hurla et Drago laissa tomber le bois qu'il tenait dans les bras, surpris.

Il allait s'énerver lorsqu'il aperçu la détresse de la jeune femme qui vivait une réelle et terrifiante crise d'angoisse. Drago se précipita vers elle, après des jours sans l'avoir même frôlé. Il s'agenouilla en même temps qu'Hermione, qui s'accrochait à son manteau noir désespérément. Des pleurs l'empêchait de respirer à sa guise, et Malefoy entoura son corps chétif avec ses bras puissants.

« - Calme-toi, c'est que moi... Respire, mais respire bon sang ! »

La couleur de la peau de la jeune femme virait au bleuté.

« - Granger! Hurla-t-il. Respire ! Ce n'est que moi ! Inspire, expire !

\- J'ess.. J'essayes, murmura-t-elle. »

Le blond la força à respirer normalement, tout en la serrant dans ses bras et lui offrant l'alcôve dont la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer.

Drago, la souleva comme la première fois, qui datait seulement de quatre jours. Il coucha la jeune femme dans son propre lit, celui qu'il ne lui avait réservé qu'une seule fois. Hermione, après avoir retrouvé une respiration habituelle, s'endormit aussitôt, la tête lourde et douloureuse.

Malefoy partit ramassé le bois qu'il avait fait tomber en entrant, le rangeant rageusement à côté du feu qu'il avait fait plutôt dans la journée. Une colère s'éveilla en lui, incontrôlable, manipulatrice et dévastatrice. Ses gestes étaient brusques et d'une certaine violence, comme si l'ancien Drago ne l'avait _jamais quitté_...

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Avant dernière petite séquence..._

_Bonne lecture._

**_Louve._**

Hermione frotta la peau de sa joue à quelque chose qui semblait chaud et doux. Merlin qu'elle se sentait bien, là...

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, et quelle était cette source de chaleur contre laquelle elle était blottie.

Malefoy, d'une beauté matinale peu commune, torse nu, se trouvait être la source de chaleur en question. Quelques mèches lui tombait sur son visage angélique, mais qui possédait cependant le diable au corps...

Chose dont elle n'était plus vraiment sûr, lorsqu'elle se souvint de la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve la vieille. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait blottie contre ce corps chaud qui lui apportait détente et sécurité.

Le jeune homme se trouvait endormi sur le côté droit, un bras au dessus des frêles épaules de la jeune femme qui allait jusqu'au bas de son dos, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Son visage semblait paisible, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi depuis qu'elle cohabitait avec lui. La lumière du soleil éclairait ses mèches blondes, et c'est la première fois que la jeune femme remarqua à quel point il pouvait être beau. Pas d'une beauté banale, mais d'une beauté frappante et presque angélique. « Tout n'est que question d'apparence », se dit-elle.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas de l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait le jeune Serpentard. Elle devrait le détester, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas haineuses comme elles auraient dû l'être. C'est la première fois qu'elle réalisa à quel point Malefoy paraissait vulnérable. Il était seul, et visiblement salement amoché. Ne devrait-il pas se retrouver aux côtés de son maître, comme ces innombrables partisans apeurés ? Ne devrait-il pas être être dévoué au mal, comme toute sa famille ? Que faisait-il ici, comme un enfant égaré ? Et elle, que faisait-elle dans le lit de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle le sentit soudainement gesticulé, ce qui l'effraya tellement qu'elle bloqua sa respiration.

« - Ne t'arrêtes pas de me regarder Granger, si ça te fait tellement plaisir.. »

Devinant le teint pivoine de la jeune femme, un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage, malgré le fait qu'il gardait ses yeux fermés. Ouvrant les yeux, il laissa échapper un rire moqueur de ses lèvres avant de se lever.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans le lit ?

\- Parce que c'est le mien, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mais cesse de répondre de façon aussi catégorique ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

La jeune femme se tut et comprit alors pourquoi Malefoy se montrait si silencieux : il avait apprit à réfléchir avant de parler, et ne prenait la parole que lorsque celle-ci s'avérait être nécessaire, et disait les choses simplement, comme il les voyait. Elle comprit enfin que le Serpentard ne faisait pas ça dans le but de l'agacer, mais bel et bien parce qu'il estimait la réponse convenable.

Et une fois de plus, elle se heurta au limites de sa pudeur, s'offusquant de la teinte légèrement rosies que ses joues pouvaient prendre.

Cependant, pour reprendre vigueur et courage, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Malefoy..tenta-t-elle..

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres à la fois si gentil et si distant... ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Son visage ne trahissait aucunes émotions.

Drago s'interdisait de montrer toutes émotions.

« - Et toi ?

\- Il me semble avoir posé la question la première !

\- Alors dans ce cas je ne sais pas. Satisfaite ?

\- Eh bien non ! S'énerva-t-elle à son tour en se levant, toute habillée. »

Hermione fulminait, tandis que Drago arrachait un bout de pain face au feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus ? »

Le ton calme du serpent la rendait dingue.

« - Mais qui es-tu ! Lâcha-t-elle alors. Tu te montres gentil en me sauvant la vie, puis tu t'effaces et laisses place à une froideur et une distance inégalable, puis tu voles à ma rescousse à nouveau pour m'aider !

\- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi Granger ! T'aurais voulu que je te laisse crevé dans ton espèce de délire hier soir ? Que je te regarde convulser ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point t'es taré comme fille ?!

\- Mais si je t'énerve tellement que ça et que je suis un poids, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas encore dégagé d'ici ? »

Le ton semblait monter de plus en plus entre Hermione qui se retenait ses questions qu'elle rêvait de lui balancer au visage, et Drago qui semblait perdre peu à peu contrôle.

« - Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu peux partir. »

Malefoy paraissait soudainement énormément... déçu. Comme si, tous ses silences, tous ses non-dits étaient une preuve qu'il accordait sa confiance et sa présence à la Gryffondor. Oui, le Serpentard était déçu, car il aurait voulu que le brillant cerveau d'Hermione Granger puisse comprendre que sa présence le rassurait. Qu'il était emproit à un constentuel dilemme intérieur ; à savoir, décider entre le bien, et le mal ? Entre la liberté, probablement courte mais de toute son étendue, où la servitude et la dévotion éternelle ?

« - Mais...

\- J'ai bien compris Granger, t'inquiète pas. Visiblement ma compagnie ne te plaît pas, alors vas-y, je te retiens pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais..

\- Dégage j'ai dit ! Hurla-t-il soudainement, ce qui valu un sursaut de la jeune femme. »

Il se leva, éprit d'une telle colère que la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, et lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, la jeune femme en oublia de respirer. Son visage était si proche du sien qu'elle louchait entre les lèvres et les yeux bleus presque gris du jeune homme. Une tempête paraissait dévaster son regard.

« - Si vulnérable, si craintive, et si naïve petite Gryffondor... »

Son cœur cognait à une vitesse hallucinante.

« - Que crois-tu savoir sur moi ! Dit-elle d'un ton défiant.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir sur moi ?! Tu ignores tout !

\- Alors expliques-moi ! demandait-elle avec désespoir. »

Un rugissement de colère s'échappa des mâchoires contractées du Prince des Serpentard. La jeune avait visiblement touché un point faible du blond, car celui-ci essayait de contrôler la colère dont il était comme victime. Ses poings tremblaient tellement que la jeune femme essaya de s'éloigner. En vain, puisque le regard de Drago lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger.

« - Tu voudrais savoir hein ? C'est donc ça, la raison qui t'as poussé à pourrir ici avec moi, hein ? »

Le sourire du serpent était foncièrement mauvais. Son attitude semblait changé : il avait reprit cette allure hautaine, cette prestance et cette vivacité qui le rendait magnifiquement effrayant.

« - Non ! hurla-t-elle, les mains sur les tempes.

\- Donne-moi une simple raison, Granger. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, étouffant l'humble habitacle.

Drago poussa un ricanement mauvais.

« - Tu sais Granger, si je suis ici, c'est pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient celles que j'étais déjà à Poudlard. »

Il s'approchait, d'un pas.

« - Parce que je suis un lâche. Mais ça tu le sais, hein ? »

Un pas, encore.

Le ton du blond n'était que murmure sarcastique et froid. Ses paroles fouettaient l'air comme la langue fine d'un serpent qui rependait son venin.

« - Parce que j'ai tout, absolument tout sacrifié pour jouir entièrement de cette liberté de courte durée. Parce que j'ai tout laissé derrière moi : famille, amis, fierté, honneur, richesse, rang. »

Un pas.

« - Parce qu'ici, je m'en bas perpétuellement contre moi-même. Long et délicieux duel contre la plus sombre partie de mon âme, qui me fait tomber, et tomber... murmura-t-il avec volupté. »

Son souffle se mélangeait maintenant à celui, apeuré, de la jeune femme.

« - Parce que je ne veux pas être le fidèle toutou de Tu-Sais-Qui. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais que l'on torture mon jugement, ma personnalité. Parce que je veux pouvoir croire ce que je veux sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux : qu'un sorcier soit Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang Pur, rien ne change ma vision des choses. Je lutte contre ma propre survie, Granger, aussi maladive et éphémère puisse-t-elle être... »

Il posa une main sur sa joue, haineuse.

« - Et puis t'étais là, toi, défiant la mort dans les yeux alors que je ne l'oserai jamais. Quelle belle claque je me suis prit, Granger, quand j'ai vu qu'un miniscule bout de femme était prête à mourir pour les autres... »

Elle n'osait lever le regard de peur de rencontrer des pupilles aciers, elle en avait beaucoup trop peur pour cela.

« - Je t'ai envié, oh.. et à quel point. C'était viscéral. Après un silence, il reprit : belle et indomptable : seconde claque. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit la poigne du Serpentard beaucoup plus féroce. Il s'ouvrait, et même si il était diaboliquement effrayant, il faisait cet effort.

« - Alors je t'ai sauvé. Puis j'ai essayé de contrôlé d'une part : ma jalousie envers ton courage, et ce que m'apportait ta présence. Echec cuisant, maestro. »

Elle l'entendit sourire.

« - Je me retiens chaque seconde pour ne pas te frapper tellement je t'envie, méprise ton courage égoïste, et t'embrasser parce que ta simple personne me fascine. »

Sa main retomba.

Sa dernière parole venait de claquer dans l'air.

Il se recula. Elle ne partageait plus cette alcôve rassurante. Elle ne se sentait plus autant en sécurité. Elle voulait pleurer.

En relevant les yeux, son mutisme cessa.

« - Une raison ? demanda la Gryffondor, répondant à la demande du Serpentard, précédemment. Je crois bien que j'aime ce que je vois, là, dit-elle en étendant les bras. Parce que moi aussi, ça me fascine. »

Puis, Malefoy releva ses iris couleur ouragan, vers le propre cyclone qui venait de tout saccager. Le temps venait de se suspendre.

Ils n'attendirent plus l'espace d'une seconde avant de se jeter l'uns sur l'autres, assoiffés, passionnés, libres. La lionne s'accrochait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir au col de son pull, tandis que le serpent tenait la jeune femme de ses bras puissants. Une main poignante sur sa joue, l'autre dans le bas de son dos, il semblait ne jamais vouloir lâcher la Gryffondor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suite et fin d'_**Into the woods**_._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus, sorciers et moldus confondus..._

**_Louve._**

Leurs langues avides se rencontraient, se défiaient, et dansaient d'un même rythme : endiablé. La chaleur traversait les corps bouillant des deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. C'était comme si, leurs deux corps voulaient se fondre en l'autre, comme si ils cherchaient tous deux de l'affection en ces temps troublants et dangereux.

Soudain, en même temps, ils se détachèrent tous deux du corps de l'autre, mettant fin à un baiser presque... bestial.

Ils se regardaient, se jaugeaient, sans rien dire. Tentant tout deux de reprendre leurs respirations, les lèvres brûlantes.

Touchés.

Puis soudainement, sans attendre une seconde de plus, ils se ruèrent en même temps sur l'autre : conscients de leurs actes, ils se jetèrent avec passion et fougue sur le corps qui réclamait l'autre. Pour la seconde fois, Hermione rendit à Malefoy tout le manque qu'il subissait, pour la seconde fois, elle ressentit la douleur de ce serpent qui était seul, envers et contre tout.

Le blonde, ne détachant nullement ses lèvres de la lionne, s'abaissa pour attraper les fines cuisses de celle-ci. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour du corps meurtri du Serpentard. Elle avait l'impression, pur la première fois, de trouver quelqu'un qui la complétait, quelqu'un qui lui offrait exactement ce qu'elle attendait : c'était comme si des milliards de sentiments se bousculaient, voulant être ressentis, voulant être vécus. Elle ne savait comment décrire ce qu'elle était en train de vivre c'était si puissant, si fusionnel.

Le désir et la liberté d'aimer les consumait.

Malefoy se déplaça, sans regarder ou il allait, ne reprenant sa respiration que lorsque ça lui était nécessaire. Il allongea la jeune femme sur son lit ridicule, lui au dessus d'elle, lui la rassurant. Car ça n'avait rien d'un jeu ou il voulait dominé, ça n'avait rien avoir avec les filles avec lesquelles il avait déjà couchés, non, c'était bien au delà de ça. Bien au delà de tout.

Les peu de vêtements de Drago furent vite au sol, tandis qu'il déshabillait avec lenteur la jeune femme, découvrant un peu mieux chaque partie de son corps.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé déplaisante à regarder, Hermione Granger, jamais...

Il faisait allusion au premier jour où ils étaient ensembles, ce même jour où la jeune femme sentit ce sentiment de sécurité envahir son âme.

Leurs respirations haletantes, ils tremblaient de froid, et mouraient de chaud. Le soleil brumeux éclairait la peau pâle des deux jeunes adultes. La chaîne froide et en argent de Drago touchait la poitrine encore couverte d'Hermione, ce qui contrastait avec son corps en ébullition.

Mais précipitamment, les choses s'accélèrent. Une explosion retentit au loin, et les deux jeunes adultes se séparèrent si brutalement que le froid envahit leurs âmes la seconde suivante.

Tous deux se regardèrent, anéantis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer » pensèrent-ils silencieusement.

La lionne et le Serpentard s'étaient trouvés, véritablement.

Drago courra jusqu'à l'extérieur, et revint la seconde suivante le regard déchiré par l'inquiétude. Il remit prestement son pull et son manteau, sous les exclamations d'Hermione apeurée.

« - Drago ! Où vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourire magnifique au visage à l'entente de son prénom, pour la première fois dans les lèvres de la Gryffondor, puis il devint soudain impassible et s'enfuit en courant au dehors de la tente.

Hermione se rhabilla en vitesse, puis sortit à son tour de la tente. Elle en resta muette : devant elle, Malefoy restait interdit, alors que Ron et Harry avaient l'air de livrer une bataille, l'un contre l'autre.

« - Tout est de ta faute si Hermione est morte à cette heure-ci !

\- Enlève le médaillon ! Hurla Harry. Enlève-le, Ron !

\- Si j'ai tout perdu, c'est par ta faute, tu es un monstre, Harry Potter, un...

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla une voix qui ne leur était que trop connue. »

Malefoy hurla un « stupéfix ! Et qu'aucuns de vous deux ne bouge, sinon il rencontrera la mort beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! » aux deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Celle-ci, sortant du champs de protection, couru jusqu'au blond et s'accrocha à son bras, le percutant de plein fouet pour que Drago calme sa colère. La baguette levée, il l'abaissa après avoir rencontré le regard noisette de la jeune femme, bouleversé, mais aimant de toutes ses forces.

« - Relâche-les Drago...murmura-t-elle. »

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Un silence de mort.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hermione, lui murmurant doucement : « c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom Granger, fais attention, je risque d'y prendre goût... ». Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent, puis elle se détacha tout doucement de lui. Son regard noisette voulait tout dire.

Elle brisa cette bulle pour sauter sur ses deux meilleurs amis, folle de joie. L'impact de son maigre corps rencontrant celui de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils finirent à terre, mêlant leurs éclats de rire aux larmes.

Le trio, ensembles, et biens réunis après une semaine de traque déterminée. Après une semaine où l'espoir s'amincissait. Après une semaine passée au côté d'un Drago changé, véritablement. Ils prirent tous trois soudainement conscience de la présence de l'ancien Serpentard, car se relevant, Harry hurla :

« -Sale Mangemort... commença-t-il.

\- Harry, non ! »

Celui-ci jeta un sort à Drago, qui n'eut pas de mal à éviter le sortilège de l'élu. Une suite phénoménale de sortilège sifflèrent l'air, ayant pour seul cible le serpent. Drago sortit sa baguette, et un duel commença. Ron, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas réagit, sortit sa baguette lui aussi.

« Non ! », hurla Hermione à nouveau. Elle couru s'interposer entre Drago et Malefoy, ses bras fin étendus de chaque côté de son corps. Ron vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry, qui faisait lui de gros yeux et laissa sa baguette en suspend.

« - Baisse ta baguette Harry... commença-t-elle. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle hurla à nouveau : Baisse ta satané baguette !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend 'Mione ? »

Le silence fut vite interrompu par le rire discret, mais moqueur du blond.

« - Ça te fait rire, sombre idiot ? Dit Harry.

\- Oh oui, beaucoup. S'attaquer à la personne qui a tout fait pour garder leur meilleure amie en vie montre bien la naïveté des Gryffondors.. Un sourire moqueur habitait ses traits.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, prévint Ron.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, sans voix.

\- Lorsque les raffleurs ont faillit m'attraper, dans la forêt, il y a quelque jours... Ils m'ont tendu un piège en me faisant croire qu'il t'avait capturé, Ron.. souffla-t-elle en risquant un regard vers lui. Mais avant même qu'ils se mettent en chasse, Drago m'a fait transplané. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. C'est lorsqu'il m'a raconté que j'ai compris qu'il venait de me sauver la vie. Après ça, si je ne suis pas réapparu, c'est parce que Drago me... soignait.

\- Drago ? rugissait le roux, comme si le prénom prononcé par sa meilleure amie lui avait brûlé la langue.

\- Te soignait ? dit Harry aussi prestement.

\- Exactement, le balafré. Ta copine avait une côte fêlée, elle était incapable de bouger. Mais, ça s'est arrangé, il me semble, dit-il d'un ton froid mais mystérieux. »

Hermione sentit les joues lui brûlaient. Elle baissa les bras et se retourna vers Malefoy, lui assénant un regard assassin. Il la mettait tellement mal à l'aise...

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, le Serpentard faisait allusion à la vivacité de son corps contre le sien, de sa pudeur au placard, ainsi que le désir qui gangrainait ses veines.

« - Très bien, alors ta tâche étant accomplie, nous partons. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer, avant d'entendre un rire froid raisonnait derrière elle.

Se quitter ? Déjà ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Dit Drago. Tu aurais envie de rester avec moi ? Siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais mais qui sonnait atrocement faux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mentit-elle.

\- Alors rejoins le balafré et la belette, ils n'attendent que toi. »

Un léger rictus peignit le visage de Drago, dont le regard se fit soudainement très intense. La jeune femme lui rendit son plus beau sourire, lui offrant un regard renfermant une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle lui revaudrait tout ce qu'elle lui devait, et qu'elle le retrouverait envers et contre tout.

Elle marcha prudemment vers ses deux meilleurs amis, chaque pas fut comme un déchirement insoutenable pour les deux cœurs qui s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Puis, joignant sa main à celle de ses deux amis, ils transplanèrent. Drago courut à l'endroit où ils venaient de disparaître, et les vit réapparaître en bas de la petite montagne sur laquelle son campement se trouvait. En bas de celle-ci, le campement du trio reposait tranquillement au milieu d'une prairie déserte.

Hermione lâcha la main de ses deux meilleurs amis avant d'analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Se retournant, elle aperçut la silhouette du serpent qui la fixait du haut de la minuscule montagne. Mais, en un battement de cils, Drago Malefoy avait disparu.

« On se reverra bientôt, Granger, je te le promets. »


End file.
